PLL AND TEEN WOLF
by PLLTVDTEENWOLFxxx
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer all move to Beacon Hills when Mona was revealed as A. They move, wanting to make a change, but what they don't know is that they're in for a hell of a ride. PLL and TW season 3.


**HANNA'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm chirping. I groaned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I was done putting on my dress, I spotted a photo of me and Mona on my nightstand. I sighed and turned it upside down. It's been 5 months since we found out that Mona was the one that had been sending us all those texts and threats. I still couldn't believe it. I really thought our friendship was real.

Mona had been admitted to Radley Sanitarium instead of jail. The doctors said she was sick and needed to get help in a mental hospital instead of a jail cell. I honestly didn't care. I was moving away anyway. That's right, my mother, Pam, Ella and Veronica, thought it would be good if we all got a fresh start with everything that we've been through and get out of this town. I didn't mind. Caleb and I broke up, he went to live with his mother in California and we both agreed that the distance would eventually break us apart. It would be better if we ended it now. And that's what we did.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom packing the last things up into boxes. "Good morning." I said. I opened the fridge and took some orange juice.

"Good morning, honey." Ashley smiled and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her rolling my eyes.

"It was just a question, Hanna. No need to be annoyed." She said. "I called Ella and the others and we're gonna meet them there in Beacon Hills."

"I still can't believe the place is called Bacon Hills. What they have lots of Bacon there?" I asked while laughing.

"It's Beacon, Hanna, not bacon." Ashley laughed.

"Oh." I said embarrassed. "Well, it's still weird." I said while walking upstairs again.

 **Spencer's POV**

I got one last look at our living room and then I shut the door and walked to our car. I got into the backseat and my parents started to drive away. We drove past Emily's house and I waved when I saw her standing at the car waiting for her parents. Then we drove past Toby's house. Our break up was hard. He was really rude to me when I told him that I was moving. It was like he didn't care. Then I found out he had been cheating on me and we broke up. I sighed, when my phone started to ring. I flinched and I immediately thought it was from A. But it was just Emily.

 **Hi! Arrived already in Beacon Hills. Text me when you're there.**

 **-Aria**

I smiled and texted her back that I was only 5 minutes away from our house. We drove past the border of Beacon Hills and I looked around. It was a lot less sunnier than Rosewood, that's for sure. It was kind of a dark town what I saw of it. We passed some of the houses, it was also less fancier than Rosewood. Of course my parents wanted to live in the biggest house of Beacon Hills. My dad drove up to our new house and parked the car in the garage. We all got out of the car and I sighed.

"Spencer, are you okay?" My mom looked worried.

"Yes mom. I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Well, if you just help us carry the boxes inside, then you can take a nap." She said while picking up a box.

I smiled and helped my parents get the boxes inside. My dad unlocked the door and we walked inside. I looked around. It was a big modern villa. I looked outside the window and saw the swimming pool. I couldn't wait to swim in there everyday. Not sure if the weather would be good here in Beacon Hills.

"Spencer, I'll show you your room. Come on." My mom smiled excited as she led me upstairs.

I followed her and she opened a door at the end of the hall.

"This is it!" She said smiling widely.

"Wow!" I said when I saw the room. It was a big bedroom. My bed was already there, cause the moving company placed everything in our house. I put some boxes down and walked to my closet. I opened it and saw that it was a walking in closet. I looked some more in my room and saw that it had a door that led to a bathroom. Wow, I even got my own bathroom. My parents went all in, that's for sure.

"You like it?" My mom said while looking at me excited.

"Yes, mom! It's great!" I smiled and gave her a big hug. "I think I'm gonna like this town very much." I laughed.

 **Aria's POV:**

I walked downstairs to the living room of our new house. We just moved to Beacon Hills and I actually was excited to meet new people. Of course, I was glad my best friends were with me. I sat down at the kitchen table and saw Mike running out the door.

"Where is he going?" I laughed and looked at my mom who was putting down some photos on the table.

"He's going to sign up for the lacrosse team." She smiled. "That's also what they play here. He was very excited." She laughed.

"I'm sure he was." I laughed while shaking my head.

My dad walked over to us and sat down.

"Hi honey. Do you like your room?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Tomorrow's your first day of school. Are you ready for it?" My mom smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, luckily I still have my friends you know?" I smiled.

My phone started to ring and I looked at it. It was Spencer. "Excuse me." I excused myself and walked to the hallway. "Hey Spence, what's up?

"Hey, I finally arrived. Do you maybe want to take a quick tour with me, you know see the town?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Maybe we can go get a coffee. I haven't had one since this morning."

"Omg, Spence. You and your addiction." I laughed.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" She laughed.

"It's fine. I'll pick you up soon!" I laughed. "See ya!"

I hung up and told my parents I was going out and got in my car.

 **Emily's POV**

I sat on my bed in our new house and looked at a picture of me and Maya. Not only did I lose Ali, I also lost my first ever girlfriend. They found out who did it. It was some guy she met in True North. The police told me that he stalked her and eventually killed her. He was arrested and brought to justice. I know that Maya's in a better place right now. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Hey." Hanna walked in my room.

"Hanna! Hi!" I got up and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

She broke the hug and looked at me. "Well, I was bored and I wanted to hang out with you." She laughed while she jumped on my bed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I was also really bored." I sat down next to her.

Hanna looked at the picture of me and Maya. "I'm still so sorry Em. Maya didn't deserve that." She sighed softly.

"Yeah, I know." I tried to hold back my tears. "But let's not talk about that." I smiled softly. "Your birthday's in 2 days. What are you gonna do? Have a party?" I look at her while smiling.

"A party? With who? Us and our parents? No thank you." She laughed.

"No, but I mean, we can do something with the 4 of us. Have a movie night, some presents and snacks?" I look at her.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" She smiles.

 **Stiles' POV**

Scott and I walked into the coffee shop and gave the clerk our orders. "So, have you talked to Allison yet?"

"No, I know she's back, but she made it clear, that she doesn't wanna be with me." Scott sighed.

"I heard from my dad that 4 new families moved in here. Maybe there's a girl for you." I patted him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Maybe. And for you too man." He laughs and I look at him with a serious face.

"Like that's gonna happen man." I sighed and we got our coffees. We sat down at a booth.

"Btw, there's a party at-" I turned around when I realized that Scott wasn't looking at me, but at the door of the coffeeshop. Two girls walked in. One was extremely tiny and the other was tall. They were both beautiful. Scott apparently thought so too. He couldn't keep his eyes off them.

"Scott" I waved my hands in front of his face. "Scott, hey!" He looked at me.

"Sorry, what?" He said clueless.

"Never mind. Which one do you like?" I say excited.

"Um.. I don't like anyone. I mean, Allison is..." He stuttered.

"Scotty, stop it. No offense, but Allison made it clear she doesn't wanna be with you. So go out there and talk to her." I say looking at him.

"Let's just go home. Come on." He says and walks out.

I sigh and shake my head, and then follow him outside.

 **Hanna's POV**

Emily and I decided to go out for coffee and I parked my car. We stepped out of the car and I saw two boys running outside. One of them caught my eye. He was cute, he had short brown hair and cute little moles on his face. He got inside of a blue jeep and drove away. I hadn't noticed I was standing there for so long until Emily called my name.

"Hello, Han!" She said annoyed and pulled me inside. When we walked in, I saw Aria and Spencer sitting at a booth. I ran over to them.

"Omg hey guys!"

They both greeted me and Em joined us too.

"I guess we all had the same idea." Spencer laughed.

"Let's make this our new "Brew" " Emily laughed.

"Yes! Good idea!" I laughed too.

We all had a nice talk. We were talking about our first day tomorrow, that we would all stick together no matter what.

 **Okay, well this is chapter 1. I know this was mostly of the liars POV, but I just wanted to write their moving story and the next chapter I'll definitely include the people from TW. Please comment if you liked this story, so I'll know if I should keep writing this. I'm sorry if this story sucks, cause I'm kinda new to this. Please leave me tips or something, I can handle critics as well, just not too harsh :) This story is also on Wattpad. Kisses!**


End file.
